2015.08.21 - Ninja Wolf
Each Night just around midnight or shortly thereafter Jason Christopher has been sneaking out of the yacht. Well sneaking is the wrong word. He has been leaving after everyone is asleep. Exactly what activities he has been pursuing is anyone's guess. But tonight is no different. Around 1:25 am, he leaves the room he has been sharing now with Jacob Black and slips away and off the boat. Literally dressed this time in traditional ninja garb. Ethan Carver couldn't sleep tonight. He tried, but he just had too much on his mind. The grueling training was invigorating, to be sure, and a bit exhausting. And Skyping with Liam was always a thrill, but not the same as actually being able to hold his boyfriend in his arms. And then there's Aiden -- where the hell could he be? After tossing and turning for a couple of hours, Ethan finally got up, pulled on some clothes, and went for a walk on the deck. Then the dock. And that's when he spots Jason in his ninja costume sneaking off the boat. Both brows shoot up, and he quickly ducks behind cover, waiting for Jason to pass by so he can follow. It seems unlikely that this is where he goes every night. But tonight at least Jason makes his way to the obstacle course he set up for his students. It's been modified already since their first run. Though just when he did that, or had someone do it is hard to say. For several minutes he is changing things. Adding and removing elements. The course goes from something that might hurt some while training. Into brutal, even deadly. Blades, and flames, and crushing stone. The price of failure would be crippling. Seemingly satisfied he walks to the beginning. It was the middle of the night, and he was alone. He said he was immortal, but this appeared to be a risky way to test such. Ethan had called the course impossible. Was it? The werewolf Prince stares at the entire run for several moments. And then, he blind folds himself! Before sprinting into the course! Ethan Carver lets out a gasp from where he's crouched, mostly hidden behind a tree. Has Jason lost his mind? He leaps to his feet and starts to run toward the course, but only gets a yard or two before he stops himself. Can he do it? Blindfolded?! Balling his fists, he shifts for enhanced night vision, then finds a good spot to follow Jason's progress. And run to his aid, should he need it. He's in the open now, but figures between the blindfold and concentrating on the course, Jason will never notice him. Ethan Carver phases to his werewolf form. Jason Christopher moves like quicksilver through the course. Leaping up the wall climbs, hand springing across the next obstacle. He seldom pauses for a moment even as he approaches the tunnel. Sliding under scything blades before no handed cartwheeling and wall running to pass to crushing stones and a sudden pit that opens. But he doesn't stop. He is through the tunnel and keeps going. Leaping, wheeling, and spinning past dangers. His clothing is shredded by blades missing ski but not cloth. Singed by flames he leaps through with seemingly flawless timing. And then. He is done. At the far side of the course he slips off the blind fold and shakes out some sweat from his hair. Watching it, it must have seemed like hours. He finished it in under 53 seconds. He glances in Ethan's direction, though not fully. Was he aware he was being watched? Did he care? He starts setting the course back to how he found it. To the less deadly one his students would run again. And again. Perhaps until they were capable of the same. Ethan Carver just stands there, dumbstruck, his wide blue eyes watching the entire ordeal. He only remembers to breathe again once Jason begins resetting the course. As quietly as he can, he slips back into the shadows of a tree. He can't believe what he witnessed. It was beyond amazing. Slowly, he sinks down, leaning back against the tree's trunk as he watches Jason working. Jason Christopher is very diligent as he resets the course. Removing anything that might be considered lethal. He wasn't about to have any of his students truly hurt. After he resets it, and checks to be sure it is all working. He walks over to his backpack. Stripping off the nearly destroyed clothing he changed into something better suited for a hike. It appears he isn't through. Ethan Carver pushes himself to his feet and steps out of the shadows, licking his lips as he watches Jason strip. Shut up, he's a good looking guy! "Hey," he says softly, slowly approaching the man. "That was...There just aren't words, man. You're like one of those comic book superheroes." Jason Christopher didn't comment as Ethan approached. He knew. Of course he knew. His voice quiet as he laces hiking boots. "You'll get that good Ethan. You have the potential." Can Ethan imagine himself that capable? "But you should be resting. I know you’re taking the weekend off. But I'd like to get a few runs in tomorrow morning." He walks over and rests a hand easily on Ethan's shoulder. His body temperature is still warm from the run. It strikes Ethan like Lightning. Like Jason's presence is as vast and as deep as the ocean itself. Can Ethan stop himself from drowning in it? Does he want to. Ethan Carver sucks in a sharp breath, taken by surprise. A shudder runs down his spine, and he quickly lowers his eyes. Was Deucalion's presence ever this overpowering? Not even close. The man had charisma, no doubt about it, and an aura of power and authority like none Ethan had ever felt before. But next to Jason, Deucalion was a pup growling at its own shadow. This man, this prince of werewolves, is the real deal. A true prime Alpha, and Ethan finds himself wondering if he'd be able to stop himself from following Jason to the ends of the Earth. Would he even want to stop himself? "I'll never be -that- good," he murmurs, still studying his shoes. "I'd be happy to finish the regular course without too many bruises." Jason Christopher is speaking. Maybe he has been and Ethan didn't notice? He gives Ethan's shoulder a light squeeze. "-thank you really. You've really bonded, made a place for yourself here. Jacob is very fond of you. I knew you'd be close." He shakes his head. "Never say never Ethan. I'll train you as long as you'll let me. We will get there together." Ethan isn't sure he could stop himself from following. Jason seemed content to train him, to guide him. Seemingly it was a good match. If you didn't consider Ethan's other life. "I hope your brother is able to join us too. I look forward to meeting him. And, I believe it will help you excel as well." Ethan Carver's skin suddenly flushes, and he gives his head a small shake. "Aiden's gone," he says, voice barely above a whisper. "It's been two weeks without a word. I...I'm sure I'd feel it if he was really hurt or...." He shudders, then shakes his head again. "But wherever he is, he's not thinking about me. Maybe he found whatever he was looking for. He doesn't need me." Jason Christopher moves his hand from Ethan's shoulder. In a moment of genuine tenderness he places it on Ethan's cheek, gently stroking his cheek. "You don't believe that. He'll come back. Believe that always in your heart. Never give up faith. Learn from my mistakes Ethan. I did, I gave up on faith and hope. Then I found all of you." He embraces Ethan, hugging the younger wolf to his chest. They have never been this close. The power, physical and otherwise. Like touching the very heart of the wolf. Ethan Carver stiffens at first, but soon melts into the embrace, breathing deeply to suck in Jason's scent. "I can't...," he starts, then buries his face against the older wolf's shoulder, just letting the man hold him. "It's hard. I keep expecting to see him everywhere. I'll be talking to Jake about something, and I catch myself turning to see what sarcastic comment Aiden will have. I keep looking around for his laundry to be scattered all over, or dirty dishes laying around. It's getting harder and harder to be without him. Like I'm missing an arm or something." Jason Christopher just holds Ethan as he speaks. Lending him his own strength. Not once does he let him go, or even seem uncomfortable holding him. When he finishes, Jason speaks quietly into Ethan's ear. The soft breath almost tickling. "You know in your heart he misses you too. From your memories I know that. I know you do. You each see yourselves as one half of a whole. You’re not. You are each complete and strong and fierce. And twice as much together. He will find you Ethan, after he finds himself. And if he doesn't I give you my word as your mentor. As your friend. We will go and find him together." Ethan Carver sniffles once, but just once, then tries to pull away. "I need...I need to go home. I need to see Scott and Liam. Even Stilinski. It's nice here, and I'm learning a lot, but...I need to be with my pack. Where I belong. If I stay here, I'm going to lose myself." He doesn't add, '...in you.' Jason Christopher let's Ethan step away. An eyebrow arches at that choice of words. "Ethan. I'll never let you lose yourself. I promised you that. I'll help you in any way. In every way to find yourself. But you should visit. Center yourself. Then I hope you'll be back here to continue learning. Jacob would surely miss you." After half a heartbeat he smiles and adds. "As would I." Is this even the same guy Ethan met a week ago? They really did have a profound impact on him. They still were. "I wish I could take him with," Ethan says, looking down again. "Jake, I mean. He's a pretty cool guy, once you get to know him." He yawns suddenly, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry. Guess I'm sleepier than I thought. Just got so much on my mind, ya know? And it's too damned quiet up here. I haven't heard a single siren since we got here. Not once. What's up with that?" Jason Christopher chuckles slightly and shrugs. "Occasionally closer to Forks. But it is peaceful here. I think why I like it." Ethan certainly knows peaceful is not a word one might otherwise have attributed to his life to date. "Just come back to us Ethan. For now go and get some rest." Jason, for his part, apparently isn't yet. He seems to genuinely mean it though. He really does want Ethan to return. He doesn't mention again how he feels Ethan belongs in two worlds. But really, does he need to anymore? Ethan has proven it to himself.